


The Song of Patroclus

by thegracedlady



Series: A Different Time, Same Face [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, POV Achilles (Song of Achilles), reincarnated achilles is an author and gay, song of achilles au, very creative title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegracedlady/pseuds/thegracedlady
Summary: A reincarnated Achilles writes a book that's just him gushing about how gay he is for Patroclus.





	The Song of Patroclus

 

> _It is important for you to understand this before I begin. Patroclus, philtatos, owns my heart. He is part of me, my heart and my soul. I did not know that I could love as hard as I love him. I will walk by his side in the depths of Hades._

             They sing of his life, of how he was a great Greek hero, but they forget the one who made him this way. If they will not write of Patroclus’ life and ignore him in his, I will. You cannot have Achilles without him, for without Patroclus, how would he have defeated Hector? Who else believed in him so much that he would take on his armor and go into battle for the sake of the soldiers who followed Achilles like a god?

              These are the words of Achilles on his beloved, his lover, his friend, his Patroclus. Do not be fooled by those who say they are brothers (looking at you Hollywood, Troy was wrong) or those who call them only close friends. Patroclus loved him enough to risk his life, and lose it, on the battlefield to try and protect his legacy, Achilles loved him enough to throw away his humanity to avenge his death.

                                                  I write this to fix what history has done to him and to return him to Achilles.

                                                             For my mother, who inspired me to continue with my passion.

 

 

** The Song of Patroclus **


End file.
